kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Senkaku
Senkaku is a follower of Makoto Shishio who was left in charge of Shingetsu Village after taking it over. He was responsible for the deaths of Mishima Ei'ichirō's immediate family. Appearance Senkaku has lightly tanned skin and an unusual cone shaped head. He wears a simple outfit consisting of a short blue-green unitard, black metal-plated boots, and black wristbands. He normally wears knuckle blades while fighting. Personality Senkaku is boastful, claiming to have killed over 99 people (though he later claims it was a lie). He is shown to be cruel, seen when he killed Ei'ichiro's family and other villagers with no noticeable remorse. He has a tendency to underestimate others, a trait he would regret when facing Kenshin, who defeated him by taunting and evading him. He is somewhat cowardly as he attempts to flee the village after being defeated. Relationships Shishio Makoto - employer Abilities Senkaku has shown a moderate proficiency with knuckle blades, which he refers to as "Kizamiuchi" (Meatgrinders). He can move at an unusually high speed while fighting, contrary to his size, however this creates stress on his body and ultimately leads to him breaking one of his legs while trying to follow Kenshin's movements. History Senkaku is first mentioned by Shishio's soldiers at Shingetsu village, where is revealed that he ordered the execution of Ei'ichiro's parents. Later he interrupts Shishio's talk with Kenshin by bursting out of the ground and attacking Kenshin with his knuckle blades, claiming to have killed 99 people and that Kenshin will be the hundredth victim of his carving blades. As Kenshin evades him using the divine speed, Senkaku tries to keep up with him by appearing each time behind him, boasting about his skills. However, this soon proves too much for the heavier warrior as his leg suddenly breaks for the effort, leaving Senkaku defenseless and crying for mercy. Shishio says that if Senkaku won't force Kenshin to show at least one technique, he will be killed. Terrified, Senkaku tries to attack Kenshin even with his legs broken, but is quickly defeated by Kenshin's Ryuushosen. Later, as he lies unconscious, Eiji tries to kill him, but is stopped by Saitō, who points out that Senkaku will surely be arrested, tortured and executed. He's then seen tied to a chariot, ready to be taken away. Later on, in a flashback recalled by Seta Sōjirō during his last duel with Kenshin, Senkaku - having escaped imprisonment - confesses to the young boy his renewed feeling of joy at being able to live another day, somewhat grieving for his former boss's ruthless tactics and leading the group through terror; by then, feeling again the warmth of sunlight, he shows what appears to be a begrudging gratefulness towards Kenshin's compassion. However, despite Shishio deeming Senkaku insignificant enough to leave alone, Sōjirō stabs him through the back of the head, killing him. Development and Reception Trivia *While Senkaku is simply arrested in the manga, in the anime he is killed by Seta Sōjirō. *According to Watsuki, Senkaku's secret technique consist in delivering a deadly headbutt called "Kushizashi Zutsuki" (Skewering Headbutt) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male